A Walk In Each Other's Shoes
by blueshock
Summary: What happens when a bet is made with James and Lily. Both of them have switched bodies. Now James is Lily and Lily is James. Who will be able to survive as one another? Can they last the week? Please R&R.
1. The Switch

A/N: Hello everyone. Well, I do hope you enjoy this new story.

**Chapter One**

It was the Marauders 7th year at Hogwarts. James and Lily had finally gotten together at the beginning of the school year and had been together for six months now. James, Remus, and Sirius were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. It was a beautiful Wednesday morning and classes had been cancelled for some reason. The teachers wouldn't tell them why and really no one cared. Lily and Emily were in their dorm, getting dressed for the day.

"This year is going by really great," James said, "though, I feel like I am forgetting something. Something that is important."

"Wow," Sirius said, "you watch you are going to be in big trouble. I just know you are."

"How would you know?" James asked, folding his arms.

"I can see the future," Sirius said, starting to blink his eyes really fast, "and I see you getting in trouble."

James shook his head and continued eating. Lily was combing her hair, while she sat on her bed. She had a small gift on her trunk. Emily picked it up and looked it over. Lily quickly turned around.

"Please be careful," Lily said, quickly getting up and taking it from Emily, "It's my present to James for our sixth month anniversary."

"Oh," Emily said, "What did you get him?"

"It's a surprise," Lily said, setting the present back down.

"I hope he got you something good," Emily said, "now come on or we are going to miss breakfast."

Lily nodded her head and they quickly left the dorm room and headed on down to the Great Hall. James and Sirius had already finished their first plate when they got down there. Lily sat down by James, while Emily sat down by Remus. Lily had a big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Sirius asked.

"Oh like you don't know," Lily said, looking at James.

"Yes, I know you're going out," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "the whole school does."

"No they don't," Emily said, "not the whole school."

"Oh ya," Sirius said, standing up and yelling, "who here does not know that James and Lily are going out?"

Sirius was shocked to see how many people had raised their hands. He quickly sat back down and didn't say a thing. James finished his second plate first and waited for Lily to finish. When Lily was done, they headed outside.

"It's a nice day," Lily said, holding James hand with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is," James said.

"So, do you have anything planned today?" Lily asked.

"Oh ya," James said, "me and Sirius are going to hang around the forbidden forest."

Lily's smile quickly faded at this news.

"Wait," Lily said, when she stopped walking, "you have plans with Sirius but not for us?"

"No," James said, looking around, "was I suppose to have plans?"

"Do you know what today is?" Lily nearly yelled.

"Apparently not," James said, now feeling like an idiot cause he had forgot.

Lily gave a frustrated sigh and quickly walked off. James stood there for a few minutes before going back inside and back into the Great Hall. He sat down by Sirius with a stunned look on his face.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Is there something important I need to know today?" James asked, looking over at Emily, who rolled her eyes.

"Boys," Emily said, giving a small sigh, "it's yours and Lily's sixth month anniversary. You know, the important one before the very important one."

James quickly stood up and went to find Lily, who was standing by Dumbledore's office.

"I'm so sorry," James said, as he ran up to Lily, "happy sixth month anniversary."

"Emily told you," Lily said, folding her arms.

"Yes," James muttered, looking at the ground.

"How could you forget?" Lily yelled, "It is an important day. Soon we will have our one year anniversary. Though, knowing you, you will forget that one as well."

"I'm sorry," James said, "I just have so many important things to worry about."

"Important things," Lily screamed, "you think you have important things. I have to do all my work and turn it in on time or early. I have to deal with all this stress for when you're not around and worrying about you. I have to deal with my monthly thing, which is just the worst. I have to deal with all this and what do you have to deal with?"

"I have quidditch to deal with," James shouted, "and all of that is not at all that bad, but maybe that monthly thingy is."

"Oh please, you couldn't last one week in my shoes," Lily yelled.

"You couldn't last a day in mine," James yelled back.

Lily was about to say something when there was a flash of purple light. Lily and James closed their eyes. When the light went away. They looked at each other a screamed.

"That's my body," James said, but with Lily's voice.

"What happened?" Lily asked, looking at herself with disgust, "I'm a boy and you really need to take a shower. You smell."

"You mean, you smell," James said, folding his arms.

"I will explain everything," Dumbledore said, making both of them jump, "I can hear you in my office. It seems to me you are having some relationship troubles. Not to worry, though, I think this will help the both of you."

"I don't get it," James said, looking at Dumbledore, "how is changing us going to help our relationship."

"You said it yourselves," Dumbledore said, "see what it's like being each other. This will help. Good day."

Before they could say anything else. Dumbledore walked away. Lily and James looked at each, both folding their arms.

"This is your fault," Lily said, beginning to walk away, "what am I going to do about school work? If I do it, they won't believe it was me cause I'm you."

"Do you think I want to be a girl?" James asked, following after Lily, "Especially being you?"

Lily stopped and looked at James, not looking at all happy.

"What's wrong with being me?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," James quickly said, "I'm just saying."

"I bet you won't last a week," Lily said, "I know I can do this."

"It's a bet than," James said, "Whoever can last longer, without telling anyone who they really are, will win umm..."

"Will win something," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "you can think of that later. But I will win anyways."

"I will bet you at this. Just wait and see," James said, walking off.

Lily watched him walk off, before looking at herself. 'Oh we'll see about who's gonna win,' Lily thought, 'this will be easy.'

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up, probably next week or so. Well, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, I finally got around to updating this story. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

It was getting dark and everyone was beginning to head up to bed. Lily had tried to go up to her dorm room, but the stairs wouldn't allow it. She got some laughs from many students. James walked over to her and helped her back to her feet.

"Did you forget that this is the girls stair case?" James asked, as the stairs turned back to normal.

"I'm sorry that I am completely stupid," Lily said a bit loud.

James rolled his eyes before he headed up the girls stairs and Lily went up the boys. James walked into the room and nearly fell down.

"Hey Lily could you get me a bra outta my trunk," Emily asked, going to the garbage and throwing the one she had away, "This one broke on me. I don't see how that keeps happening."

James just stared at her for awhile. Emily looked over and rolled her eyes. She went to her trunk and got the bra herself.

"Honestly Lily," Emily said, putting it on, "you're acting weird. It's not as if you haven't seen that before."

"I...uh...I'm tired," James said, quickly jumping into Lily's bed and going to sleep.

Lily headed up to the boys room. They had already gotten ready for bed. She quickly walked over to James's bed and laid down.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking sad, "No pranks tonight or did Lily get you good?"

"I'm just not in the mood and pranking is wrong," Lily said.

Everyone looked over at James before they started to laugh.

"Good one Prongs," Sirius said, "tomorrow we have to pull off something."

"Sure," Lily said, rolling her eyes before she went to sleep.

The next day Lily found herself face down on the floor with Sirius laughing.

"Get up," Sirius said, "it's a day for pranks and pie."

"Why pie?" Lily asked, getting up off the floor.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "I either want to eat it or throw it at someone. Anyways, it all works out."

Lily rolled her eyes as she opened James's trunk. She searched for some clean clothes, but found that all of his clothes smelled dirty. Sirius and Remus were already ready to go and Peter had left.

"Just throw something on already," Sirius quickly said, jumping up and down, "I'm hungry."

"Go on without me," Lily said, still searching the trunk.

Sirius and Remus stared at Lily for awhile before leaving the room. Lily turned around to make sure they were gone before pulling out her wand and casting a few spells on James's clothes. 'That should get the smell out,' Lily thought, 'boys are so disgusting.'

James gave a big yawn and he woke up. He sat up in his bed. He fell out of bed though when he saw that Emily was only in her bra and underwear.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, quickly going over to help him up.

"Yes, I'm fine," James said, quickly jumping away from Emily, "just get dressed."

Emily stared at James for awhile before rolling her eyes. She went to her trunk and put on some clothes. James had turned around while she did it.

"Well," Emily said, "I'm dressed...You're not going lesbian on me are you?"

"No," James quickly said, before running out of the room.

"You're not going to change?" Emily yelled down the stairs but she didn't get an answer.

Emily headed down stairs and ran into Sirius and Remus.

"Did you see Lily run out here?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Sirius said, "she looked completely freaked out and she ran out of here."

"I don't know," Emily said, "she was staring at me funny."

Just than Lily came down the boys stairs.

"Lets go," Lily said.

"Wow Prongs," Emily said, smelling the air, "you smell just like Lily when she gets ready in the morning, well except this morning when she didn't even bother to change."

Lily rolled her eyes and they headed to breakfast. 'Wow,' Lily thought, 'it hasn't even been a day and he is already ruinning my life.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, but it was all I could think of. I will try to update within the next two weeks. Please review.


End file.
